


Rage

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [3]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie worries about Matt a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

“STUPID FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT MOTHERFUCKER COCK SUCKING..!”

Techie watched as Matt slammed the malfunctioning piece of tech against the floor, venting and cursing as loud as he could. Unconsciously Techie reminded himself that he was safe here. Matt had anger issues but he would never turn them against the people he cared about. This wasn't like back with Ma-Ma; Matt had anger issues but he wasn't cruel.

The blonde burst into tears in the middle of his rant. He placed a hand over his face, shaking his head as his shoulders trembled and he found himself unable to control himself. All of his pent up issues and held back emotions had bubbled up to the surface and his angry outburst had done nothing but make him tired and weepy. He flinched when he felt thin arms wrap around him, sniffling as he lowered his hand. “Techie...” he mumbled.

“I'm here for you,” the redhead promised, nuzzling into his cheek. He stayed knelt behind the other, holding him as tightly as he could.

“...Maybe I should just...be sent to one of the permanent Isocubes,” Matt bitterly mumbled. “I'm just going to end up snapping at the wrong person and end up there anyway...”

He winced at that. “Then I'd ask to be sent to one next to you.”

“That's impossible.”

“I'd still do it.”

“Why?”

“Because I care about you.”

Matt blushed and he shifted, sitting down on the floor before pulling Techie into his arms. He rested his head against the other's chest, listening to his heart beat. “...Thanks,” he finally said.

Techie smiled, playing with Matt's hair before pressing his lips to the top of his head.

 


End file.
